


Stars high up in the sky

by SheenaWilde



Series: Seneschal Varel/Elyon Andras drabbles [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mute Warden (Dragon Age), Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: The Warden-Commander and the Seneschal have both disappeared from the Keep and Mistress Woolsey wants to know why.





	Stars high up in the sky

“What? You said they have gone where?” Mistress Woolsey stared at a slightly uncomfortable Nathaniel Howe. She had flagged him down because she hadn’t managed to find either the Seneschal or the Commander, and she needed at least one of them to be able to finish her work about the annual income and expanses of the Keep. Weisshaupt wanted a copy of it and she wanted to finish it today to be able to focus on her other tasks.

“Um. Hunting. They went hunting today morning and will be back by tomorrow” Nathaniel, the Commander’s second-in-command repeated, and continued to look uncomfortable. Mistress Woolsey narrowed her eyes as she inspected the young man in front her and felt that he was not telling her something on purpose.

“Hunting? The Commander _and_ the Seneschal?” she asked, stressing the ‘and’ incredulously. “Is there a meat crisis so great I don’t know of that we have to send the two people in charge of the Keep? Don’t we get meat from the farmers?”

Of course she knew where they got the meat, she was the one responsible for the handling of expenses. There also couldn’t have been such famine to make the two most important men from the Keep go on an urgent hunting trip together. Especially without telling her or Captain Garavel about it. The Howe boy was the first to know anything about it and he acted so strange about it.

“No, it’s just- I, um…” Nathaniel was trying to come up with something but he seemed completely lost as to what he should say.

“And by the way, who sent a mage and a soldier hunting?” she asked again, fixing her piercing gaze on the warden and put her hands on her hips, signaling that she was not going to tolerate this kind of behavior – she wanted answers now.

Nathaniel looked back at her, a somewhat frightened look flashing through his eyes, then he sighed and shook his head.

“The Commander gave me an explicit order not to tell anyone but…” _But I’m afraid of you._ “-but I trust you to handle this with care. The Commander and the Seneschal went out to the forest to, um, enjoy a little alone-time together because they kept getting interrupted in the Keep” Nathaniel blurted out with one breath and looked horribly uncomfortable. Well, it was understandable, Mistress Woolsey thought, when it was your commanding officer’s sex life you were discussing.

“Oh, well” she muttered and shook her head. Like teenagers. She was surrounded with teenagers. She had once even caught Nathaniel who appeared so self-conscious now fooling around with the healer warden in the supply closet. “When will they come back tomorrow?”

“The Commander hasn’t told me anything more but this” Nathaniel shrugged helplessly.

“I see. Thank you for your help, Nathaniel” Mistress Woolsey said with a nod and the warden quickly bowed and left as fast he could.

***

The forest was quiet but the low buzz of life could still be heard – animals running in the distance, bugs buzzing and cicadas singing. Elyon was lying on his back on the ground, staring up at the sky with Varel next to him, his small hand enveloped in the seneschal’s. They had spent the day walking as far in the forest as possible, away from all farms and roads, and managed to find a comfortable little clearing for themselves where they made camp. They had actually hunted a few rabbits just for show, no one was going to believe them, he knew, and he already readied himself for Anders' smartass comments – he had told Nathaniel the real reason for their little trip, he knew it took two batting of his eyelashes and a kiss for the healer to persuade Nathaniel into telling him what they were really up to.

But it was not like he cared. It was worth a few teasing remarks to have Varel all to himself for almost two whole days. They took a long walk in the forest like the lovers in those sappy romance novels but he could definitely see the appeal. They also searched for a creek to refill their flasks but Elyon suggested they take a bath if they were there, and it really wasn’t his fault if things got a little heated with the two of them naked and wet. Although Elyon could have just stood there and watched Varel bathe, the man was so muscular. Getting his hands on him felt like a bonus, honestly.

After that they walked back to camp and sat with their back against a tree and Elyon in Varel’s lap, just talking and kissing, until they got hungry. Now, after dinner, they were both lying on their bedrolls, waiting to fall asleep next to each other under the sky, as if he was still with the wardens.

Elyon could get used to this.


End file.
